Hopeless Love
by lessacid
Summary: Karena kau dan dirinya tau kalian menyelami rasa yang menyakitkan sehingga sudah sepatutnya kalian menyerah akan romantisme yang terlalu jauh untuk diraih. Namun kau dan dirinya juga menyadari jika rasa yang kalian miliki lebih dalam dari yang terlihat. Sehingga menolak melupakan adalah pilihan yang kalian ambil. Its a Hyunjeon or Hyunin fict Stray kids' Hyunjin and Jeongin (I.N)


**Title : Hopeless Love**

** Cast : Hwang Hyunjin, Yang Jeongin**

** Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is made by me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu ketika kalian pertama kali bertemu. Dia dan lima belas orang lainnya tengah duduk disisi ruangan ketika kau melangkah masuk. Mungkin karena pakaian berwarna putih yang ia kenakan, sementara yang lain berwarna gelap, atau mungkin karena parasnya yang membuatmu tak melepas pandangan ketika kau melangkah masuk.

Beberapa dari mereka menatapmu dan lima orang lainnya dengan mata penuh penasaran sementara dia masih sibuk mengatur nafas yang belum beraturan. Kau masih menatapnya saat dia menyeka keringat dengan tangan kiri, alih-alih menggunakan handuk ditangan kanan. Matanya tertutup sebelah menahan jatuhan keringat dari keningnya. Kau terpana untuk sesaat.

Dan untuk dua menit awal kau masuk, kau habiskan untuk menatapnya, tanpa sadar.

Pelatih memintamu untuk memperkenalkan diri dan berkata bahwa kau, dia dan semua orang yang ada disana akan menjalani latihan bersama. Kau dan pendatang baru lainnya hanya mengangguk samar sementara beberapa orang lain menatap tak suka. Kau paham sekali kenapa mereka begitu karena dengan datangnya kalian saingan mereka malah bertambah.

Kau tanpa sadar menatap kearahnya, penasaran akan reaksinya. Dan kau tertegun, dia tersenyum alih-alih menampakkan ekspresi tidak suka. Matanya menyipit karena senyum itu, kau menyukainya.

Dan saat itu kau sadar dia berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Dia mengangkat tangannya ketika melihatmu kebingungan hendak duduk dimana, seolah tahu persis jika kau tak tahu harus melangkah kemana sementara yang lainnya sudah duduk diujung ruangan meninggalkanmu sendirian karena tak cukup ruang disana. Ia melambaikan tangannya ketika kau masih terdiam ditempatmu. Dan sebuah senyum terpatri diwajahnya setelah ia menggumamkan kata 'kemari.'

"Namamu siapa? Aku Hwang Hyunjin."

Suaranya berdenging ditelingamu, membaur dengan suara yang lainnya yang juga mulai bercakap. Kau tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab.

"Yang Jeongin." Ucapmu pelan.

Dapat kau lihat dia mengerinyitkan keningnya, mungkin karena tak begitu mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya kearahmu lalu memintamu mengulang namamu.

"Yang Jeongin." Ucapmu sekali lagi.

"Salam kenal. Jeongin. Kau lebih muda dariku kan?"

Kau hanya mengangguk, masih segan untuk sekedar tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan berbicara santai kalau begitu. Jangan terlalu kaku padaku. "

Lagi-lagi patrian senyum ia perlihatkan padamu, sekalipun kau orang yang baru ia kenal dan bahkan akan menjadi saingan untuknya. Ia menyampirkan tangannya dibahumu, membuat _gesture_ bersahabat yang membuat badanmu yang semula kaku menjadi lebih santai.

"Kau terlihat lebih menggemaskan ketika tidak _nervous_ begini."

Ucapnya sambil mengusak rambutmu gemas. Dan saat itu kau sadar jika seornag pemuda bernama Hwang Hyunjin sudah sepatutnya untuk kau jadikan sebagai seorang teman dekat.

.

.

.

Kau harus berterimakasih kepada Bang Chan karena memilihmu sehingga kau dan dia berada dalam grup yang sama sekalipun sebelumnya kalian harus merasakan pahitnya perjuangan. Kau merasa bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk bersama dengan mereka, orang-orang yang tanpa sadar sudah menjadi orang yang penting bagimu. Termasuk dirirnya.

"Jeongin-ah ayo makan malam."

Panggilan sedikit keras itu menyadarkanmu dari lamunan. Kau bergegas turun dari tempat tidurmu dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang makan. Kau mendudukan dirimu didepan Jisung-hyung, yang tengah sibuk membicarakan entah apa dengan Minho-hyung. Kau menatap mereka sejenak, sedikit berjengit ketika melihat Minho-hyung mengusap rambut Jisung-hyung dengan penuh sayang.

Kau menatap kearah sampingmu saat dia menyampirkan tangannya pada bahumu, mempermainkan ujung rambutmu. Kau melihatnya tertawa disela-sela perkataannya saat berbincang dengan Changbin-hyung. Matanya berbinar penuh antusiasme ketika menatap pemuda berambut sekelam malam berucap tentang segala hal yang tak begitu kau mengerti. Dan kau disana hanya menatap mereka tanpa berniat ikut dalam perbincangan itu.

Mereka sudah saling mengenal lebih dahulu jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya. Banyak hal yang sudah mereka lalui bersama tanpa dirimu. Bagi keduanya, bahkan bagi empat lainnya, kau hanya seorang adik menggemaskan yang mereka sayangi sepenuh hati. Kau tak membencinya tentu saja, cenderung sangat menyukainya malah. Namun, kadang kau ingin dianggap berbeda.

Sekali lagi kau memperhatikan mereka yang masih berbagi cerita ditengah makan malam kalian. Chan-hyung bahkan sudah menyerah untuk memperingatkan kalian untuk tidak berbicara ketika makan. Suapanmu terhenti ketika melihat dia memberikan sepotong daging diatas sesendok nasinya. Ah benar, mereka memang begitu, ucapmu dalam hati.

Kau meraih gelas air minum yang telah bersisa setengah, meneguknya cepat. Berusaha mengenyahkan rasa pahit dilidahmu, kau kehilangan selera makanmu. Semua orang menatap kearahmu ketika kau meletakkan sepasang sumpit disamping mangkok nasimu yang masih bersisa. Ekspresi khawatir terlihat jelas diwajah mereka, dan hal itu membuatmu tak enak hati.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil minum."

Kau meraih gelas alih-alih meninggalkan meja makan. Berjalan pelan menuju lemari es diiringi pandangan khawatir mereka yang tak berkurang. Kau menuangkan air kedalam gelasmu dan berdeham karena canggung.

"Oh iya, Chan-hyung aku dan Changbin-hyung akan menginap di rumah hyung akhir minggu ini."

Chan-hyung mengerinyit sejenak lalu mengangguk, karena memang terkadang kalian melakukannya. Yang lainpun tak berkata apa-apa termasuk dirimu karena kau dan semua orang tahu jika kalian sangat menyukainya, ketika kalian menghabiskan waktu berdua. Setidaknya untuk dirimu.

.

.

.

Kau menatap langit-langit kamarmu yang berwarna kuning pucat. Tak mengalihkan pandangan sekalipun tak ada objek yang menarik perhatian. Kau hanya terdiam dan menatap kosong. Kamarmu terasa kosong ketika dia tidak disana, karena kau bukan tipikal orang yang terbiasa memulai sesuatu. Dia biasanya yang melakukannya. Sekarang dia tak ada, dan yang kau lakukan hanya diam.

Denting ponsel membuatmu tersadar, kau alihkan pandanganmu pada ponselmu yang bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk menghentikan pemutaran video ASMR diponselmu. Ada rasa enggan sebenarnya untuk sekedar mengambil ponsel dan menekan tombol play namun kau tetap melakukannya karena alasan bosan.

Kau menatap ponselmu yang menampakkan foto dia dengan senyum lebar dan juga dirinya yang berangkulan. Kau tersenyum melihat mereka berdua sekalipun pendar matamu sedikit menggelap tanpa kau sadari. Ponsel itu kau letakkan kembali, tanpa niatan ikut bergabung dalam percakapn grup. Tiba-tiba saja kau merasa enggan.

Semua orang tau dan kaupun begitu jika dia menatap lebih lama dirinya. Pendar matanya terlihat lebih hidup ketika berada disekitarnya. Tawanyapun semakin lebar ketika berbicara dengan dirinya. Semua orang sadar seberapa penting kehadiran dirinya untuk dia. Dan kaupun tak menyangkal, sama halnya dengan arti dia untukmu.

"Kau tau kapan Hyunjin kembali?"

Kau menggeleng sebagai jawaban, membuat sang penanya berdecak. Kau mengerinyit heran dengan ekspresi yang dipatrikan. Ada rasa tak suka sekaligus khawatir disana namun kau tak bertanya tahu pasti alasan mengapa ada ekspresi seperti itu diwajahnya yang selalu menampakkan senyum.

"Kau tau mereka takkan melakukan hal berlebihan bukan?"

Ucapanmu membuat Felix menghela nafaslalu menghembuskannya kasar. Pemuda Australia itu menatap netramu. Ada ekspresi yang tidak bisa kau baca disana. kau bisa melihat jelas bahwa ia menahan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Lagipula Jisung-hyung juga bersama mereka kan?"

Tambahmu setidaknya membuat Felix menghilangkan rasa was-was dihatinya. Kau hanya tak ingin dia mendapatkan tuduhan tak beralasan. Pemuda berambut eboni itu menatapmu sekali lagi sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah figura diatas meja.

"Benar. Aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Mereka takkan melakukan apa-apa." Ucapnya pelan.

Kau hanya mengangguk samar, membiarkan pemuda itu melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Felix memilih untuk duduk dikursi jati cokelat dan menatapmu.

"Tapi Jeongin-ah tidakkah kau sedikitnya cemburu?"

Kau tercekat mendengarnya, tak menyangka sedikitpun pertanyaan itu akan terucap dari pemuda bersurai eboni yang sedang membalikkan jam pasir milik dia. Sekalipun kau merasakan, kau bahkan tak berhak untuk mengatakan.

"Kau menyukai Hyunjin, bukan?"

Lanjutnya membuatmu menelan ludahmu, kau berniat menyangkal pertanyaan awal dengan bersikap pura-pura tak mengerti. Namun kau tahu kau tidak lagi bisa melakukannya karena pertanyaan lanjutan yang dilayangkan padamu.

"Mungkin saja."

Kau berucap tak pasti sekalipun rasa gamang kau rasakan karenanya. Felix tertawa pelan, pemuda itu menatapmu penuh simpati. Tahu betul jika Hwang Hyunjin buta akan perasaan yang dirasakan yang paling muda padanya. Setidaknya begitulah yang semua orang fikir.

"Kau tau kau selalu bisa bercerita padaku kan?"

Kau mengangguk seadanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Sekalipun tau kau terlalu tertutup untuk bercerita, seakan tak ada aksara yang mampu mengutarakan rasa yang kau punya. Karena memang yang kau inginkan adalah rasa yang kau ketahui sendiri.

Felix mengulas senyum sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan kaupun mematrikan senyum diwajahmu. Kau masih melihat eskpresi simpati yang berusaha Felix sembunyikan karena rasamu yang tak berbalas. Dan kaupun berusaha menampilkan ekspresi biasa menolak membeberkan fakta yang sekiranya akan menyakiti pemuda Lee itu.

Bahwa dia menaruh rasa pada dirinya. Bahwa Hwang Hyunjin memiliki rasa romantisme pada Seo Changbin.

.

.

.

Kau berkutat dengan ponselmu malam itu, membalas pesan maupun _chat_ singkat dari temanmu. Menarik diri dari yang lain dengan alasan mengistirahatkan diri.

Masih terbayang olehmu perkataan Felix tadi sore, tentang perasaanmu yang terbaca. Mungkin karena tatapmu yang terlalu lama menatap dirinya atau mungkin karena pendarmu yang menghangat saat menatapnya. Kau tak tahu.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Suara miliknya membuatmu tercekat. Jantungmu berdebar tak beraturan begitupun dengan pandanganmu yang otomatis mencari keberadaannya.

"Belum." Jawabmu pelan.

Dia mengulas senyum tipis lalu duduk dikursi, menatapmu yang juga menatapnya kala itu. Ah, bahkan parasnya masih rupawan sekalipun ada gurat lelah diwajahnya.

"Kau tau aku menaruh rasa pada Changbing-hyung kan?"

Ucapnya pelan. Kau hamper tak bisa mendengarnya karena pertanyaan itu tersamarkan oleh gelak tawa diluar kamar kalian. Tapi pada akhirnya yang kau lakukan hanya mengangguk.

Lalu ada jarak sunyi diantara kalian setelah pertanyaan itu terucap. Kau menelan ludahmu kasar. Pahit rasanya. Dan dia mengusak rambutnya kasar. Tak ada yang berniat menatap satu sama lain karena hanya kecanggungan yang berada diantara kalian. Dan kau mengutuk situasi itu karena membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Kau tak ingin berkata apa-apa padaku?"

Dia bertanya sekali lagi dan kau tertegun karenanya. Tak menyangka sedikitpun pertanyaan itu akan terucap dari bibirnya. Kau bahkan tak mengerti kemana arah pertanyaan itu atau jawaban apa yang ia inginkan. Dan kau hanya memilih diam.

"Chan-hyung berkata padaku untuk melupakan. Kaupun harus begitu. Lupakan saja."

Kau tercekat, sepenuhnya tak menyangka dia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau rasakan sakit diulu hatimu ketika mendengarnya namun kau tak mengatakan apa-apa. Diapun tak mengatakan apa-apa setelahnya.

Karena bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti dengan kata-kata itu tapi juga dengan dirinya. Lupakan. Hal yang seharusnya kalian berdua lakukan karena rasa yang terbalas. Lupakan, karena jika tidak akan menimbulkan luka.

Namun kau dan dia menolak untuk melupakan.

Kau dan dia memilih bergelimang luka karena rasa sepihak.

.

.

.

Karena kau dan dirinya tau kalian menyelami rasa yang menyakitkan sehingga sudah sepatutnya kalian menyerah akan romantisme yang terlalu jauh untuk diraih.

Namun, disaat yang persamaan, kau dan dirinya juga menyadari jika rasa yang kalian meliki lebih dalam dari yang terlihat.

Sehingga menolak melupakan adalah pilihan yang kalian ambil.

.

.

.

**Kau, Yang Jongin, menolak menghilangkan rasa untuk dia, Hwang Hyunjin.**

**Dan dia, Hwang Hyunjin, menolak melupakan rasa untuk dirinya, Seo Changbin.**

.

.

.

**END**

**Mind reviewing**


End file.
